Whampire's Leggy Love
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Whampire decides to play his own version of footsies with Sasha.


Sasha was in her bed, flat on her back after an exhausting day. She was on her feet all day and wanted to relax.

"Hello, my precious." said a deep, vampiric voice.

Smiling, Sasha looked up and saw Whampire on the ceiling. "Hello, Whammy.

Whampire came down and landed beside Sasha. He gently laid himself on top of Sasha, his face inches from hers. "Long day?"

Sasha nodded. "Very long..." She snuggled underneath the weight of Whampire. Surprisingly, he wasn't all that heavy. He actually felt very comfortable. "You make a good blanket."

Whampire chuckled. "Do I make you sleepy?" His eyes swirled with his hypnosis. Sasha quickly looked away.

"No, honey. I won't let you hypnotize me." Sasha said.

"But why not? My hypnosis is good for you." Whampire said. Sasha opened her eyes, looking back at him.

"Besides..." Whampire's eyes swirled again. "you love my hypnosis. Gazing into my eyes...letting go of your mind, it's feels so goooood..."

Sasha's eyes reflected Whampire's as she herself begin to fall under his spell. But she managed to close her eyes and shake her senses back in her head. "Nice try." She looked away from him. "Your hypnosis is relaxing, but lately you've been pulling a lot of crazy stunts when I'm mesmerized. Like that one time you made me belly dance? And painted a picture on my belly when I was asleep?"

Whampire shrugged. "What can I say? Your belly makes a fine canvas. And it was such a lovely picture..."

"And a tickly one. Despite being hypnotized, I still felt the tickles and couldn't move an inch."

Whampire giggled. "Well, that's because you're such a wiggly worm." He nibbled Sasha's neck. She squealed and wiggled around.

"See? You are a wiggly worm." Whampire teased.

"No tickles, Whammy!" Sasha giggled.

"Okay, just kisses." Whampire and Sasha started kissing deeply. They smooched and French kissed until Sasha was completely breathless. Once she began to relax, Whampire planted a kiss on her forehead and got up.

Sasha tried to move, but couldn't. She then felt her arms spread out and her legs close together.

Unfortunately, Whampire planted a Corruptura on Sasha's forehead.

"Oh, no!" Sasha tried to move, but couldn't.

"Oh, yes." Whampire mused. "Now I've got you."

Sasha gulped. "What are you gonna do? Tickle attack my belly?!" Sasha's belly was her worst tickle spot.

Whampire shook his head. "No, I think it's time for a change of pace." He floated to the end of the bed and placed his feet against Sasha's. "How about a game of footsies?"

"Footsies?!" Sasha had heard of footsies, but she never really knew how it worked. Her thoughts were cut off when Whampire poked his toes in the middle of Sasha's arches.

Whampire kept poking and stroking Sasha's immobile feet with his toes. "Tickle, tickle, tickle!"

"Ahahahahahahahahahahaha! Whammy! Stop it!" Sasha laughed. "I can't move! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"That's right, you can't get away." Whampire teased. He stopped and sat on the end the bed, eyeing Sasha's feet.

"No! Leave my feet alone!" Sasha tried to move, but the Corruptura wouldn't let her move an inch.

Whampire inched his finger. "Come to me, little toes."

Against her will, Sasha lifted up her leg and extended her foot. Whampire held the foot in his palm and smiled his eyeteeth. "What cute little toes. I could just eat them up." He began planting puckery little kisses on the tips of Sasha's toes.

"Heeheeheeheeheehee!" Sasha giggled as the kisses tickled. When Whampire gave her toes a nibble, she let out a laugh and a snort.

"Oh, my. Doesn't my little Sasha like her toes played with? Hmm?" asked Whampire, twiddling Sasha's toes, making her giggle.

"W-Well, it tickles...but it does feel good, a little." Sasha admitted. "I've been on my feet all day."

"Awww, let Whammy make your wittle feets feel better." Whampire said in baby talk. He went back to kissing Sasha's toes, even licking them a little.

Sasha gasped, giggled, and moaned a little as it did feel good in a tickly way. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation she was feeling. After several minutes of playing with her toes, Whampire started slowly carefully run the tips of his claws all over Sasha's feet.

Sasha smiled like she was about to laugh, then she relaxed and hummed in bliss as it felt wonderful. It tickled, but it was a very light, soothing tickle.

"Does that feel good?" asked Whampire.

Sasha nodded, her eyes closed. She was so relaxed.

Whampire was happy Sasha felt relaxed, but his playful side began to take over when he gazed at Sasha's leg. "You've got such lovely legs." He ran his claws down Sasha's leg with a feather light touch.

"Ah!" Sasha started to giggle, she wanted to put her leg down so badly.

"Oh, you're shivering." Whampire purred as he admired Sasha's trembling leg. He ran his wiggly claws down her thighs. "Oooooh, does that tickle?"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IT TICKLES SO BAHAHAHAD!" Sasha laughed out loud. "I CAN'T MOHOHOHOOOVE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP TICKLING ME THERE!"

"Alright." said Whampire. He stopped. "I'll tickle your feet then."

Sasha squealed as Whampire tickled the soles of her feet. "Tickle, tickle, tickle..."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO! Don't tickle my feeheeheet!" Sasha was back to being tickle tortured.

"Aw! Look at your wiggly toes!" Whampire cooed over Sasha's toes wriggling in ticklish discomfort.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEASE! DON'T TICKLE MY FEET!" Sasha begged. Whampire mercilessly tickled every part of Sasha's feet. Her arches, insteps, heels, and ball of feet.

Whampire saw Sasha becoming more tired as she laughed. He stopped and let Sasha regain her breath.

As she relaxed, Whampire curled up beside Sasha. "Forgive me, my angel. But I just can't resist making you laugh!"

Sasha smiled. "I know you can't." She struggled a little. "But I wish I could move..."

"I think you know the only way how you'll be able to move." Whampire said with a teasing smile.

Sasha blushed and shyly looked away. " I have to use my...baby talk, huh?"

"Yes, you know I can't resist it." Whampire chuckled. "Go on, beg for your freedom..." He wiggled her fingers toward her stomach. "Or you'll be my ticklish prisoner forever!"

Sasha gulped. So she quickly made puppy dog eyes and started baby talking. "Oh, don't tickle me, Whammy-poo." she cooed in the cutest voice. "I just wanna cuddle and kiss you!" She made a pouty face.

"Yes! More! More!" Whampire pleaded, his heart racing.

"Oh, Whammy-poo!" Sasha made smooching noises. "I wanna wove you and cuddle with you and snuggle-wuggle with you!" She smooched the air, making Whampire's dance with pure joy. "Pwease wet me go! Pweety, pwetty pwease?" She smooched some more.

Whampire's lovestruck heart was beating as fast as a hummingbird's wings. "Oh, yes, my love!" He removed the Corruptura and embraced Sasha as Sasha embraced him in her arms.

"Holding you in my arms always makes me happy." Sasha sighed.

"And having you in my life always makes me happy." said Whampire.

Sasha felt the same way. Whampire always makes her happy and experience the joys of romance and togetherness.

* * *

 **To guestsurprise: Hey, Amiga! When you get a chance, I'd like to talk to you about a collaboration idea! :)**


End file.
